The disclosed invention is directed generally to helicopter target alignment sights, and is directed more particularly to a fixed position helicopter alignment sight that provides for pilot visual alignment of the helicopter with a target by reference to a reticle image produced by a reticle image source and for subsequent electronically guided alignment of the helicopter with the target by reference to an alignment image produced by an alignment image source.
Helicopter target alignment sights are utilized to align a helicopter with a target such that deployment of a helicopter carried weapon such as a rocket will result in hitting the target. Such alignment basically includes visual alignment by the pilot, and then subsequent alignment pursuant to information provided by an electronic guidance means such as a laser range finder.
In particular, the helicopter is maneuvered by visual reference to the target so that its alignment is close to the desired alignment, and then the electronic guidance means provides for electronically guided alignment. Visual alignment typically involves proper alignment of pilot's eyes with respect to some type of reference such as a reticle, and then visual alignment of the helicopter with the target by reference to the reticle. After the helicopter is visually aligned with the target such that the electronic guidance means will properly detect and track the target, the electronic guidance system then provides the pilot with information to achieve the appropriate aim alignment that takes into account factors such as trajectory of the rocket.
A known sight system is directed to a single optical sight system that could be utilized for visual alignment and electronic alignment. However, that system includes movable components that require precision motors.